


The Catch

by JunkyNotes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyNotes/pseuds/JunkyNotes
Summary: Fact: He was floating.Assumption: It was most likely Loki's fault.Question: How the fuck does he get down to the ground?





	The Catch

"You're absolutely fascinating!"

Clint felt groggy and alert simultaneously, he could only focus on the blurred form of Loki. He knew something was off. 

Loki grinned. 

"Do you have any idea what power I just granted to you?"

Clint groaned. Everything fell into place. He made out the man in front of him perfectly. 

"I don't need any power, I don't want power. Why would you give me anything? What the hell is the catch?"

"I gave it to you because you amused me, invading your mind showed me how _spectacular_ you are. Consider it an... apology, there is no catch. 

"Yeah, _bullshit_." Clint growled.

"What's the damn catch?"

"Wouldn't you want to hear what power I gave you first?"

"I'm not going to use any power you give me, I don't trust it, I don't trust _you_.

Loki smiled wide.

"I gave you every power anyone can think of, you _deserve_ to make every being grovel at your knees."

"With great power comes great responsibility, this sounds like it covers too much territory. How am I supposed to wield any specific power?"

"So you _are_  interested?"

Clint groaned. 

"Just. Answer. The. Question."

"You mean you don't realize? 

"Realize _what_ exactly."

 _"That_ is the catch."

* * *

 

Clint woke up with a yawn as he looked down and saw Natasha on his bed. It wasn't a dream, not exactly. He wasn't sure he could properly articulate it to someone who hadn't experienced what he just went through. 

Clint sighed.  

Fact: He was _floating_.

Assumption: It was most likely Loki's fault.

Question: How the _fuck_ does he get down to the ground?

* * *

Natasha's eyes were alert the moment she woke up and realized she wasn't being held by Clint. He would always hold onto her in his sleep.

He wouldn't get up before her unless he was planning something she would most likely disapprove of.

"Good morning." 

Fact: Clint's voice came from above. 

Assumption: Clint got himself involved into something really stupid. 

Question: _How_ exactly was he floating?

* * *

Natasha looked up at him with exasperation.

"It wasn't my fault."

Natasha raised an eyebrow before sighing. 

"If it were anyone else I wouldn't find it so damn cute." 

She reached up and pulled him into her arms. Clint returned the hug and pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks Nat, I had no idea how to get down."

Natasha firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him 'Look reserved for Clint ' #1) Concerned. 

"You didn't? Who the hell did this to you?"

"Loki, I think."

"Damnit Clint, you _think_?

"It was sort of a dream, but not really."

"What?"

"I don't get it either."

"So he gave you the ability to levitate?"

"And more, I could probably create a second earth if I knew how to use it."

Natasha blinked. A second earth? The thought felt foreign in her mind.

"Why would he give you all that power?"

"Because apparently I deserve to make every being grovel down to me, his words. Not mine."

Natasha smiled. 

"Well, he's not _wrong_."

" _Nat_." He warned. 

"If I'm understanding this correctly you have the capability to do almost anything but no idea _how_?"

Yeah, it sounded ridiculous to Clint's ears too.

"If I knew how to use it I would be turning all water into coffee, like now."

"You would use it for that wouldn't you?"

Natasha couldn't help but smile, if it were anyone else she would have cringed or completely ignored them.

She loved this man with all her heart.

"Clint?"

"What is it, Tasha?

"Don't look now but it's raining  coffee. "

"Awesome!"

" _Not_ awesome, think about all the people who hang out their clothes to dry!"

"Coffee stains are _attractive_ ,  I don't see the problem."

Natasha brought a hand slowly down her face. 

"Only you would think that."

"Wait, let me try something."

"No."

Natasha felt a liquid around her, she looked down to see her clothes becoming coffee as it dripped down her now nude body. 

Clint smirked.

"It worked."

"Fix it, _now_."


End file.
